undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave (Unknown Nightmare)
"I'm staying" —Dave to Anya , before they dorwn in the sub. Dave was a main character in The Unknown Nightmare. He appeared in the first, second and third seasons. Pre-Apocalypse Dave was a doctor before the apocalypse. He speaks with Sean, who tells him about his life, and how his wife was murdered. He briefly ran into Charlie the night Charlie supposedly killed Lilly's brother. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 He is seen running from his old camp with Jim, after it is overrun. He is doubtful that the idea to run away was a good idea, but Jim says it was. They eventually find a place to hold up in. Dave asks Jim what is in his backpack, but Jim advises him to stay out of it. They go through the woods, making sure that there are no loose walkers around the camp. When they find a walker, Jim teaches Dave how to shoot it. But before he can, it's killed by another man, Frank. He is friends with Dave, and after he says that the people in his camp were killed, Jim gets suspicious. Dave glances at Jim's backpack once again, but walks off. Dave brings in two survivors, disappointing Jim. Dave most likely has a crush on Anya. After Frank kills Jim, Dave finds them and Frank lies to him. A phone rings, and Dave picks it up. "He's on his way", they said. Suddenly, dozens of walkers appeared and they got the group and ran. Dave used the term walkers after Jim died. ---- Season 2 They met Sean along the way, letting him join the group. Dave noticed that he had Jim's backpack. When Sean starts to walk away from the group, he tries to have a look at the bag. Sean caught him and told him to stay away. They eventually found a house, and after Jesse got bit, they were forced to cut the leg off. Dave tries to talk to Sean about the bag, but Sean keeps quiet. When Jesse is murdered, Dave finds his body. When Sean, Andy and Charlie leave to turn off the machine, Dave and Frank have a confrontation. Dave ends up murdering Frank after Frank admits everything. Dave then realizing that Frank wanted Dave to murder him. When Frank comes back, Anya saves Dave. Henry's house is overrun, and the group leaves. They end up seeing a plane flying overhead, but they black-out. ---- Season 3 Dave and the group go to the plane and find survivors. As they are about to get supplies, they are shot by darts and knocked out. They are brought to Southfalls. Dave stays weary of them, as the mayor and townspeople are acting like nice people. Dave goes out with Jason and a guard, Hawkins, to find Charlie and Andy. They find them and bring them back to Southfalls. They get a meeting with Joe, calling him from the mayor's office, who says that Joe created the town. At the meeting, Dave is saved by Hawkins. After Charlie murders Joe, Dave is upset with him for doing it. Joe reveals he is alive a couple of episodes later, capturing Charlie. The group are run out by the townspeople, going to the sub that Anya, Rachel and Ava saw at the start of the season. The mayor reveals that he planted C4 in the sub. Gordon saves them, blowing himself up on the other side of the sub. Anya gets stuck, causing Jason and Dave to try and save her. Dave forces Jason to leave, and stays with Anya. Dave grew tired of being the leader, professing his love for Anya before they both drown. Personality Dave is a caring person. He disagrees with Jim a lot, such as when Jim accuses Frank of being a killer. Dave likes to take in people, people who could help. After Jim's death, Dave became a more cautious person. Relationships Jim Jim and Dave either met sometime after the apocalypse, or just beforehand. The protected each other, and Jim taught him how to shoot a gun. They had some disagreements, as to what really happened to Frank's old group. After Jim was murdered, Dave was upset, and even started calling the undead "walkers". Sean Parker When Dave meets Sean before the apocalypse, they seemed to get on, becoming "friends". The next time they met was after Sean got out of the room. Dave noticed the backpack that Sean was carrying, realizing it was Jim's. He and Sean are at each others' necks for the rest of the season. Jason At the end of season two and into season three, Jason becomes more of a right-hand man to Dave. He helps out with everything and makes sure that the group is safe. After Dave dies, Jason takes on a leadership role in the group. Jason think Anya Dave and Anya have hinted romantic feelings towards each other, but don't act on it. She participates a lot in the group, which Dave appreciates. When Anya is stuck in the sub, Dave stays with her, professing his love as they both drown inside. Killed Victims *Frank *Numerous counts of the undead. Trivia *He was the first person to kill a walker in the story. *He started using the term "walker" once Jim died. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Characters Category:Characters